Bathing units, such as spas, typically include various bathing unit components that are used in operating the bathing unit system. The bathing unit components generally include pumps that circulate water through a piping system, pumps for activating water jets, at least one heating module to heat the water, a filter system, an air blower, an ozone generator, a lighting system, and a control system that activate and manage the various operational settings of the bathing unit components. Other types of bathing units that have similar components include, for instance, whirlpools, hot tubs, bathtubs, therapeutic baths, and swimming pools.
In addition to bathing unit components used for regulating the operation of the bathing unit system, additional components that provide added entertainment are increasingly being included as part of bathing unit systems. An example of such a feature includes lighting elements for providing visual stimulation to users of the bathing unit system. An example of a lighting element using multicolor LEDs was described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,744,223 entitled “Multicolor lamp system” issued on Jun. 1, 2004 to B. Laflamme et al. The contents of the above document are incorporated herein by reference. Other features include multimedia elements providing audio and/or video functionality. Examples of audio systems for spas have been described in U.S. patent publication no. US 2002/0025050 A1, entitled “Spa Audio System Operable With A Remote Control” filed on May 24, 2001 by S. S. Macey; in U.S. patent publication no.: 2004/0047484 A1, entitled “Sound system, a speaker assembly, and a method for providing sound for a spa” filed on Sep. 5, 2003 by W. J. Gardenier et al. and U.S. patent publication no.: 2010/0070059 A1, entitled “Bathing unit control system providing multimedia functionality, telephone functionality and/or data network access functionality and bathing unit system including same” filed on Nov. 16, 2009 by B. Laflamme et al. The contents of the above noted documents are incorporated herein by reference.
Most modern bathing unit systems include a user control interface that is in communication with the bathing unit control system. A user of the bathing unit system is able to interact with the user control interface in order to adjust and control the activation and settings of the various bathing unit components. It is known in the art to have a user control interface that provides the user with a display screen and buttons for allowing a user to control the functionality of the various bathing unit components.
Traditionally, each operational parameter of a bathing unit is independently set by a user in order to achieve a desired total effect in the bathing unit system. For example, if the user wishes to achieve a relaxed ambiance in the bathing unit, he/she may select low lighting, spa jets at a medium speed, calming music at a low volume and to have the filtration system turned off. Each of the parameters is set independently by the user who must choose an operational setting for these parameters using the controls provided on a control interface. This can be a time-consuming and frustrating activity for the user.
As such, a deficiency with existing control systems and user control interfaces is that they do not provide suitable functionality for allowing the user of the bathing unit system to adjust and activate the desired operational settings for the bathing unit components in a relatively quick and convenient manner. In most cases, when the bathing unit system is turned on, at least some of the bathing unit components will be activated in accordance with a “start-up” procedure. However, if the user then wants to change the operational settings of the bathing unit components, such as increase the heat, deactivate some of the pumps, adjust the jet pressure, etc. . . . each one of these adjustments needs to be done independently. This results in both a time-consuming and inconvenient procedure for the user of the bathing unit system.
As such, there remain deficiencies in existing control systems and user control interfaces. One deficiency with existing systems is that they do not provide a suitable interface for allowing a user to quickly and easily view the operational settings for multiple different types of bathing unit components at the same time, nor do they provide a user with the ability to quickly and easily adjust the operational settings that have been stored in a memory unit of the bathing system.
Against the background described above, it is clear that there remains a need in the industry to provide a control system and associated user control interface that alleviates at least in part the problems associated with existing control systems and user control interfaces.